1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, in particular that of herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known from various publications that certain benzoylcyclohexanediones have herbicidal properties. Thus, WO 03/022810 describes benzoylcyclohexanediones whose phenyl ring is substituted in the 3-position by aminocarbonyl. WO 2004/105482 A2 describes benzoylcyclohexanediones whose phenyl ring carries a trifluoromethyl group in the 2-position and an alkoxyalkoxy group in the 3-position. EP 0 502 492 A2 describes benzoylcyclohexanediones whose phenyl ring carries a trifluoromethyl group in the 2-position and a haloalkoxy group in the 3-position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,066 A and WO 02/081434 A1 describe benzoylcyclohexanediones whose phenyl ring carries in each case a trifluoromethyl group in the 2-position and various radicals in the 3-position. However, frequently, the compounds known from this publication have insufficient herbicidal activity or an insufficient compatibility with crop plants.